Mr Evans
by Caritho Colfer Malik
Summary: Sam es un profesor de Ingles recién salido de la Universidad y Kurt un Estudian de Ultimo año. Historia Kum (Mi Guilty Pleasure).
1. Chapter 1

Ms. Evans

* * *

_Inspirado en la actuación de Chord en 'The Middle' y una imagen de Tumblr sobre mi siempre placer culpable 'Kum'_

* * *

Kurt Hummel estaba de vuelta en Mckinley, era un nuevo año, su ultimo año, de verdad esperaba que sea diferente, mejor, ya sabia que quería hacer después de este año, iba a aplicar para NYADA y si todo salia bien el estaría en New York el próximo año y entonces todo seria diferente, quizás encontraría a alguien con quien quiera estar y algún dia estaría en Brodway y todo seria perfecto, Por ahora tendría que acostumbrase a estar solo por un tiempo, pero tenia a sus amigos, y todavía tenia a Blaine...

Blaine, su ex novio pero ahora uno de sus mejores amigos, después de empezar su relación nada había sido como ellos se imaginaba, ellos trataron de arreglar su relación con citas, intentaron hacer actividades que a ambos les gustaba juntos, incluso habían tenido su primera vez, a pesar de que todo fue muy lindo después de un tiempo desdieron dejarlo y seguir siendo amigos , seguían saliendo pero era todo mucho mejor que cuando eran pareja.

Apenas entro se encontró con Mercedes en la entrada, se dieron un abraso y hablaron del verano y como había cambiado Mckinley desde que ellos se conocieron.

-Hola bebe lista para dar una vuelta - Escucho al novio de Mercedes hablar.

- No lo se, estoy con Kurt ahora -

-Ve Mercedes, nosotros nos vemos en el Club Glee - Dijo Kurt, entonces Mercedes tomo la mano de su nuevo novio y se fueron coqueteando hacia algún lugar y Kurt siguió caminando solo en dirección al salón del Coro.

-Escuchaste sobre el nuevo maestro de Ingles, dicen que es lindo - Escucho decir a una chica que conversaba con su amiga en su camino a la sala de coro.

Cuando llego ya estaba hay Rachel, como era de esperarse, también estaba Finn fingiendo escuchar a Rachel que hablaba sobre las canción que esperaba cantar hoy. De a poco empezaron a llegar todos, Tina y Mike llegaron juntos y de la mano, justo después de ellos entro Artie junto a Quinn y Lauren riendo, también entro Brittana, detrás de ellas venia Puck y la ultima en llegar fue Mercedes que se sentó junto a el.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año Glee Club! - Dijo Mr. Shue anunciando su llegada - Para algunos todavía les queda otro año para otros este es el ultimo, nuestro objetivo este año: Nacionales! - Todos gritaron y aplaudieron entusiasmados.

La primera reunión del año en el Club Glee fue divertida, La tarea de esta semana, "El proyecto del piano purpura", cada vez que veían un Piano pintado de purpura tenían que cantar algo, y así inspirar a mas estudiantes a unirse a Glee.

Miro su horario, tenia clases de ingles,quizás ahora podría conocer al nuevo profesor que esas chicas estaban hablando.

- Esa chica dijo que era lindo, ¿Y que si lo es? quizás la chica solo tenia mal gusto con los chicos - Esos y varios pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Kurt.

Se dirigió junto a Mercedes y Tina hacia la clase, una vez hay se sentaron y siguieron conversando, fueron interrupidos por la voz de un hombre entrando a la clase.

- Buenos días alumnos, Mi nombre es Sam Evans, su nuevo profesor de ingles - Al escuchar esa voz Kurt levanto la cabeza y sus ojos quedaron pegados a la imagen que tenia frente a el.

* * *

**Notas: Lauren no se fue del club Glee, Kurt y Blaine fueron novios pero ahora son buenos amigos y todavía están en la escuela por lo que Finn esta vivo :D**

Adelanto siguiente capitulo:

_- Había escuchado que era lindo pero nunca crei que tanto! - Dijo Mercedes._

_- Perdón no escuche tu nombre -Pregunto Sam._

_- Kurt, Kurt Hummel -_

_-Bueno señor Hummel, un gusto conocerlo- Dijo sonriendo._

_- A pesar que estamos los 12 participantes creo que seria bueno unos mas para fortalecer el equipo - Sr. Shue tenia razón._


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Evans

* * *

Paso toda la clase mirando a su nuevo profesor, _- ¿La chica había dicho que era lindo? Esa palabra era poco para lo que tenia enfrente, era ¿sexy?, Si sexy, hermoso, lindo, encantador, etc... Ok quizás estoy exagerando -_

No sintio al Timbre tocar, lo único que sintió fue a Mercedes y Tina arrastrándolo hacia los pasillos mientras ella se susurraban cosas.

- Había escuchado que era lindo pero nunca creí que tanto - Dijo Mercedes

- Es tan lindo, es hermoso, es.. - Tina fue interrumpida por Kurt

- Sexy... - Las chicas lo quedaron mirando - ¿Que?, no me miren con esas caras es verdad - Las chica solo lo miraron y le dieron la razón.

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor, luego de buscar el almuerzo se sentaron junto al resto de los chicos del Glee Club.

- O por dios ¿Lo vieron? - Pregunto Santana

- ¿A quien? - Devolvió la pregunta Artie

- Al nuevo profesor -

- Claro que lo vivos, tuvimos clases con el ¿pero a que hora lo viste tu? - Dijo Tina

- En los pasillos cuando Brit y yo veníamos al comedor -

- Todos hablan de el, no entiendo que tiene de especial - dijo Puck

- Solo estas celoso Puck - Le dijo Mercedes

- ¿Yo celoso? ¿Por que? -

- Porque todas las chicas están hablando de lo hot que esta el nuevo profe -

- Eso no es verdad, y puede que sea Gay, ¿acaso no vieron su peinado? -

- ¿Gay? - Dijo Kurt

- ¿Quieren dejar de hablar de cosas sin importancia?- Interrumpió la conversación Rachel - Miren hacia allá - Todos voltearon la cabeza y vieron lo que apuntaba Rachel

- Ni lo pienses - El primero en hablar fue Mike

- No aqui Rachel - Dijo Kurt

- Vamos chicos, es la tarea de esta semana - Los animo Rachel

Todos se miraron y entonces vieron a Rachel levantarse

- ¿Lo vas a hacer? - Le pregunto Lauren

- Lo vamos a hacer -

Habia sido una gran Performance, bailaron y cantaron encimas de las mesas, y se diviertieron pero despues de todo fue todo un desastre, su super improvisacion fue un total desastre, estaban todos sucios por la guerra de comida que se había formado en el comedor y ahora estaban en la sala del coro tratando de limpiarse.

- Tengo peperoni en mi bra - Dijo Brittany

- Brittany esos son tus pezones - La corrigió Santana

- No es tan malo chicos, dieron un gran Show - Dijo Sr. Shue mirándolos

- Estamos llenos de comida - Hablo Kurt

- ¿Por que tenemos que hacer esto Ms. Shue? -

- Porque necesitamos mas integrantes Finn -

- Pero solo se necesitan 12 - Dijo Artie

- A pesar de que ya estamos los 12 creo que seria bueno unos mas para fortalecer el equipo -

Todos se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo con Sr. Shue, pero en ese momento entro una chica en el sala...

La "Gran audición" que la esa chica llamada Sugar dejo a todos en el Glee Club impresionados y no precisamente por que fue buena, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que ella no debía pertenecer al club.

-Todavía me duelen los oídos - Dijo Rachel mientras caminaba Y reia junto a Kurt por los pasillos del Mckinley hacia la salida.

-Demonios - Susurro Kurt

-¿Que paso?-

-Olvide algo, espérame voy a buscarlo -

Kurt salio corriendo hacia la sala del coro pero en el camino paso a chocar con alguien y callo al piso.

-Perdóname, no fue mi intención botarte- Kurt reconoció esa voz y cuando levanto la cabeza vio que le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No importa, yo iba distraído - Ambos rieron

-Perdón pero no e escuchado tu nombre - Dijo Sam

- Kurt, Kurt Hummel -

- Bueno señor Hummel un gusto conocerlo - Dijo Sonriendo y Kurt le sonrió de vuelta

- _¿Y si Puck tiene razón? ¿Si es Gay? Y si lo fuera que importa, es mi profe, no podríamos ser nada_ - Penso Kurt

- ¿Kurt?-

- ¿Que? -

-¿Estas Bien? -

- Emm, Si si, Bueno, yo debo seguir mi camino - Dijo Kurt

- Claro, ten cuidado - Ambos rieron, se despidieron y Kurt siguió su camino.

* * *

**Notas: Lauren no se fue del club glee, Kurt y Blaine fueron novios pero ahora son buenos amigos,Todavia estan en la escuela por lo que Finn esta vivo :D**


End file.
